huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Australia
Survivor: Australia is the thirty-ninth season of Huyopa 2001's Survivor. The season consisted of twenty new castaways competing for the title of Sole Survivor. This season had two clear alliances struggling for power coming into the merge. A series of blindsides and last minute manoeuvres meant that the Final Three comprised of members from both alliances. Flick arguably played the strongest strategic game of all finalists, but was less personable and earned no jury votes. Kristie was the last remaining member of her alliance, earning their respect, but ultimately reprimanded for her floating gameplay that caused her to be so unthreatening. Sam however, was in the minority alliance but extremely personable to all members of the jury. In the end, he was given the title of Sole Survivor for played a strong social game in a 6-3-0 vote. Twists/ Changes Hidden Immunity Idol: Once again, the idol was a twist of the game. The same rules apply to the Hidden Immunity Idol as in previous times, also meaning it was eligible until the Final Five. The holder could remove votes against them or a castaway of their choice. Mock Vote: On Day 12, both tribes were told a Double Tribal Council was going to take place, where both tribes had to vote someone out. However, they were only switched to the opposing tribe. Vavau voted out Calum, and Saanapu voted for Nicola. Calum was allowed to pick two members of original Vavau to join him at the switch and Nicola was allowed one to balance out the tribes. Tie-Breaking Revote: On Day 35, a tie occurred between Flick and JL. Per the rules of Survivor, the remaining castaways had to revote where another deadlock tie occurred. As a result, Flick, JL and Kristie (who had immunity at that tribal) were safe and a rock draw took place. Matt drew the odd rock and was made the next member of the jury. Castaways Voting History Notes on Voting History *On Day 12, a mock vote occurred where both tribes had to vote out a member, where they would later be sent to the opposing tribe. Vavau voted out Calum, who brought JL and Jessica and Saanapu voted out Nicola, who brought Kristie. *On Day 14, Phoebe played her idol meaning any votes cast against her would not count. However, she received no votes at tribal council and the person with the highest amount of votes, Craig, was still voted out. *On Day 21, Phoebe played her idol meaning any votes cast against her would not count. With the highest amount of votes, she was safe and the person with the next highest amount of votes, being Sue, was sent home. *On Day 31, Flick played her idol meaning any votes cast against her would not count. With the highest amount of votes, she was safe and the person with the next highest amount of votes, being Phoebe, was sent to the jury. *On Day 35, a tie occurred between Flick and Jennah-Louise. Per the rules of Survivor, the remaining castaways had to revote where another deadlock tie occurred. This meant Flick and JL were immune, as was Kristie after winning individual immunity. The remaining three drew rocks and the person who drew the odd rock, being Matt, was sent to the jury. Trivia *This is the first season: **To feature multiple castaways with the same first name. There were two contestants named James: James Cosmo and James Jordan. **To feature a Mock Double Tribal Council. ***Due to the nature of this twist, this season holds the record for the fewest ratio of people who switched from their original tribes rather than remained. Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with New Players